fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zelda Beryl
Zelda Beryl (ベリル ゼルダ Beriru Zeruda) is an elf, and as such, is noted for her striking beauty and inherent magical abilities. She hails from the elven kingdom of Alfheim, where she used to serve her country as its princess before leaving for personal reasons. Unlike her family, who looked down upon non-elven races as inferior, Zelda has a strong belief in equal rights and fairness for all. After running away from home and abandoning her royal responsibilities, Zelda took the opportunity to embrace the wonders of the world she had been kept away from for so long. It wouldn't be for a while until she would stumble upon the mages from Elysium, who would later take her in as one of their own. Now an Elysium mage herself, Zelda has taken to siding herself with the guild's Team Kirin; alongside Gilgamesh Prime, Buddy and Samson. Unlike Gilgamesh and Samson however, Zelda seems to be more restrained in how she carries out her duties; and unlike Buddy, she doesn't easily give into going along with the silly antics her friends participate in. Appearance Personality Synopsis Magic and Abilities Gold Magic (ゴールドの魔法 Gōrudo no Mahō): Having taught herself Gold Magic by reading about it in a book before she left home, Zelda appears to have a fundamental grasp on how this magic functions and performs, and therefore appears to be proficient in using it. However, given she's had little time to fully master it, Zelda's skills in Gold Magic are far from masterful. Despite this, Zelda is a resourceful mage who makes the most of what little she has. Also, she has shown to be getting stronger in her use of Gold Magic with each battle and situation she's thrust into; to the point where she has begun to be seen as a reliable Elysium mage in her own right. With Gold Magic, Zelda can freely manipulate and control nearby gold as she pleases. By doing so, Zelda can batter foes with liquefied or solid gold (with solid gold causing more damage,) form the gold into various shapes for a multitude of purposes, and even supplement the magic of others with her gold. Normally, Zelda will rely on bludgeoning and striking others with blobs of melted gold or molded solid gold for certain circumstances; though she has also at times made attempts to slash others with sharpened gold too. Understanding that gold is a soft metal and unsuited for combat, Zelda has learned to intensify its density and hardness to make it more resilient than usual (albeit this is usually in proportion to the amount of Magic Power Zelda consumes; meaning more powerful enemies can tear through her gold.) And if necessary, Zelda can weaken her gold to make it softer and much easier to interact with. Since gold can't rust, this makes Zelda an effective counter towards those with rusting abilities intended to sabotage mages whom use forms of metal magic. Likewise, as gold is an excellent conduit for heat and electricity, this makes Zelda a perfect partner for those who use forms of Fire Magic and Lightning Magic. By using her gold as a pathway, she can transport fire and lightning spells with relative ease, regardless of the physical state her gold may be in. Another form of elemental magic Zelda's Gold Magic best interacts with is Light Magic and the usual varieties thereof. This is because gold is also highly reflective, thus allowing it to redirect light. Using this property of gold to its fullest, Zelda can enhance the strength of fellow light wielding mages by reflecting the path their light takes, or even amplifying the amount of light in a given area to increase the spell's power; and inversely, she can use her gold to hinder the effects of opposing light mages through deflecting their spells, rendering them useless. This trait of Gold Magic is most obviously seen in battles where Zelda fights alongside Gilgamesh, who uses the light oriented White Dragon Slayer Magic. Another ability Zelda has shown is the power to reform broken and otherwise damaged gold. By doing so, and because gold is difficult to fully destroy, this makes it almost impossible to leave Zelda without a way to defend herself or others. This does not mean Zelda is undefeatable though, since a major drawback to Gold Magic is the need to have gold nearby to control. Thus, Zelda tends to always wear her golden necklace wherever she goes, which allows her to use her Gold Magic at nearly any time. If stolen or misplaced, this can render Zelda helpless or weakened; and so she makes it a top priority to keep track of her necklace at all times, as well as keep it out of the hands of those she doesn't trust. *'Royal Guard' (ロイヤルガード Roiyaru Gādo): A defensive spell where Zelda molds her gold into a circular disc in front of her, which seems to be large enough to entirely block her body from sight; after which, she will harden it to a level where it can withstand an incoming threat or attack. Despite being a useful shield, it isn't without its flaws; in this case, the flaw being that Zelda's flanks and backside are left unprotected and open to attack. With the proper reflexes and reaction time however, she can overcome this weakness in the spell by moving additional gold to cover her blind spots. And despite its sturdiness, the gold can be broken through if enough force is applied. The name of the spell seems to be a play on the official title of soldiers who're left in charge of protecting royalty; the elite military of a kingdom in layman's terms. *'Royal Prison' (ロイヤル刑務所 Roiyaru Keimusho): By manipulating liquefied gold around a foe or object, Zelda can encase and trap it. To further strengthen her hold, she can harden the gold to make it more difficult to escape from. And as she can control the movement of liquid and solid gold alike, this gives her the freedom to move others to her liking as a result; which can include bashing trapped foes into walls, allies and enemy attacks for the purpose of injuring them, among other things. She has also used this spell to hinder the movement and fighting capabilities of her opponents, such as sealing entire limbs in solid gold or moving body parts at will to restrict foes. Likewise, she can use her gold to contain imminent threats, such as certain poisons and explosives. *'Royal Double' (ロイヤルダブル Roiyaru Daburu): One of Zelda's more powerful spells in her Gold Magic arsenal, the Royal Double is a life-sized copy of Zelda herself, molded out of her own gold. As it's shaped to look exactly like Zelda, its purpose is clearly meant to fight in close ranged combat on Zelda's behalf. Therefore, most of the attacks pulled off by the Royal Double tend to include punches, kicks and other melee strikes; although it can just as easily resort to other methods of combat, such as partially or fully molding its body into various constructs, like weaponry, monsters, animals and so forth. As it's made of gold, the Royal Double can also easily come into contact with otherwise hazardous materials like fire and electricity, which makes it an easier method for Zelda to handle materials that would be harmful to her in some way. Aside from mundane utilities, this ability of the Royal Double can also increase its fighting capability too. By covering it in flames or electric current, its melee strikes can burn and electrify an opponent that comes into contact with it just as easily as the hardened gold can bludgeon them. Naturally, given the multiple ways Zelda prefers to use her gold, the Royal Double is well suited for playing both offense and defense when need be, as well as being useful as non-aggressive support. There have been times, for example, where Zelda could fool others into thinking her Royal Double is her real body, only to discover otherwise upon closer inspection. Additionally, the Royal Double can be used for combination attacks alongside other mages, or even Zelda herself. Due to its multiple uses and simplistic design, Royal Double has become a reliable, effective and strong staple among Zelda's list of Gold Magic spells. The name itself coming from the concept of a "double;" where an individual has their appearance altered in some way so as to mimic the looks of someone worth protecting, such as a princess in this case. Immense Political Knowledge: Coming from a royal family, and as she is a princess, Zelda was groomed to be an effective ruler of the kingdom someday. And so it was only natural that she was extensively taught politics nearly around the clock. Due to this, Zelda has a deep understanding of national affairs, government management and various political skills. She seems to fully understand the responsibilities a political leader has and what their job demands of them. As a result, not only is she knowledgeable of the world around her, but she seems to possess an admirable level of aptitude for leadership. The only thing keeping her from commanding Team Kirin though, appears to be her lack of assertiveness and desire to lead. Immense Intellect: Taught alongside her political studies were general academics and other necessary information for her daily survival and future role as a national leader. Due the the superb tutelage of the royal family, Zelda has become a sharp witted girl and tends to be very bright most of the time. This trait is considered a miraculous blessing among Team Kirin, given its most powerful member, Gilgamesh, is an utter idiot in comparison. Thus, Zelda is not only reliable in combat to both Team Kirin and the Elysium Guild, but as an intellectual too. Given enough time, Zelda has shown she can solve nearly any puzzle she encounters, whether it be through mathematics, history, science or language and writing comprehension. It was thanks to her above average intelligence that Zelda managed to learn and use Gold Magic as quickly as she did. Likewise, her intellect plays a valuable role in the use of forming strategies and counteracting the plans of her enemies. By mixing her strategic wit with the malleability of her gold, Zelda can outmaneuver her foes; and should one plan fail, she can adjust to the situation and form a new strategy. Greater Durability: Despite not being physically powerful or fast, Zelda is surprisingly sturdy. She has managed to go up against foes larger and physically stronger than herself, and still remain in somewhat decent shape. While she can suffer life-threatening injuries and will even buckle under extreme pressure, Zelda has displayed on countless occasions that she too possesses an unbreakable will and fighting spirit; something which has seen her through some of her most challenging and grueling moments. Among other things, she has received multiple beatings, been slashed at, had heavy debris fall upon her and was even blown up at one point, and still managed to live through the ordeal. Despite her durability however, Zelda is considered weak in comparison to superhuman mages such as Gilgamesh and Samson, who can withstand similar injuries with greater ease. Thus, Zelda tends to not press her luck, and rarely allows herself to get hurt if she can help it. Trivia *Zelda's name, race, personality and abilities, much like Gilgamesh and Samson, are based on those of the pre-existing character of the same name in the original manga series, Wild Hunt, created by Wyvern 0m3g4. Again, like Samson, Zelda was added into the Fairy Tail universe due to Wyvern's desire to keep his manga's main characters together. **In addition, Zelda's name is a reference to the Legend of Zelda main character, princess Zelda. This mostly has to do with the fact that like the Hylian Zelda, this Zelda is a princess, has pointed ears and is gifted in the use of magic. Plus, the fact that many people have noted a distinct similarity between the Hylian race in the Legend of Zelda series and that of fairies and elves in the popular culture of many countries (perhaps mostly due to the pointed ears.) **Likewise, Beryl is another word used to refer to the color blue. Not only does this seem to emphasize Zelda's blue skin, but it may be a play on the phrase "blue blood," which is another form of referring to royalty. *Zelda's appearance is that of Zangya, from the Dragon Ball Z movie, Bojack Unbound. Dragon Ball, a series Wyvern greatly enjoys, was originally created by manga-ka, Akira Toriyama. **Additionally, the edited photo of Zangya was done by both Zeon1 and Rukiryo as favors for Wyvern. All credit for recoloring the character and editing the overall photo belong to them. *Among Team Kirin, Wyvern has playfully decided to list the group under the "Five Man Band" trope. Thus, in the team, Zelda is considered to fall under "The Chick" trope, mostly because the other positions are taken. However, this may also be due to Zelda's supportive capabilities with her Gold Magic and her more passive skills in comparison to the aggressive Gilgamesh and Samson for example. *If Zelda were to be adapted into an anime, Wyvern has decided that her character song would be Sanbika; the Kill la Kill insert song done by Eir Aoi and Takahiro Yasuda (fandub sung by "Sapphire.") Quotes Category:Elf Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Elysium Category:Wyvern 0m3g4